


The Taming of the Witch

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Collars, F/F, Girls in Chains, Kinks, Kinky, Kneeling, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Sub Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: You have an idea involving a collar, but it's not enough for Rowena. She decides to strip herself of something in order to have a little more fun.





	The Taming of the Witch

The chain was her idea.

The collar was yours.

At first you weren't too fond of the idea of using a chain made of iron, but Rowena assured you everything would be okay. She was a big girl; she could handle being without her magic for a little while. No actual harm would come to her. After all, this was just a fun little game, and she was a willing, eager participant.

Who were you to say no to that?

Once everything was set, you looked down in complete admiration of your handiwork. Rowena, naked, bare, was on her knees like a dog waiting for a command. A leather, fur-lined collar adorned her neck, the black of it a perfect contrast to the milky white of her skin. Attached to the collar was a chain, grey, shiny,  _ iron. _

It was a delectable sight. Your pussy bubbled with heat as thoughts of what you wanted to do to her — what you  _ would _ do to her — swirled around your head. The possibilities were endless, and you wanted to try out every single one. It wasn't every day that Rowena offered herself up on a silver platter.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, shaking you back to reality. She was smirking, way too pleased with herself. She knew what effect she had on you, knew what even the thought you being in control, of doing whatever you wanted to her, did to you.

"It's a nice view," you said.

She cocked up an eyebrow, curious. "Just nice?"

"Cute." You crouched down to her level, leaning towards her. "Lovely." Your mouth brushed her ear; you gently bit down on her earlobe, eliciting a small hiss, before saying in a voice that was more purr than whisper, "Sexy."

Rowena shivered, the word tickling down her body like a gentle breeze. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I've got a few ideas."

And you couldn't wait to try them all out.

"Do you?" She gave a small chuckle, curious, expectant. She licked her lips, then bit down on the lower one before releasing it with a soft plop. "Care to share with the class?"

"I'd rather surprise you."

"Naughty lass!"

"Guilty as charged."

You cupped her cheek in a way that was almost comforting. Rowena leaned into your palm, brushed against it, rubbed into it like a cat begging to be pet. It was things like this that reminded you that she was just like everyone else, that despite her exterior, as cold and unemotional as it could be, she craved comfort, tenderness, love.

"First things first, are you going to behave?" you asked.

"Depends," Rowena said. "Will you give me reason not to?"

You snorted. "As if you need a reason."

Rowena fluttered her eyelashes, blinked innocently. Her hand shot up to her heart. "You wound me, Y/N."

You had to chuckle. Such a little drama queen.  _ Your _ little drama queen. God, you loved her! "Just being honest. You're as naughty as they come."

"Careful there, dear. You don't want to set unfortunate… expectations." She purred the last word. The sound sent shivers through you. Your pussy burned with want, with need only she could satisfy.

"Oh, I know just what to expect from you." You rose to your feet and pulled at the chain.

Rowena hissed, startled. "What was that for?"

You shrugged. "I just felt like doing it."

Her eyes found yours, wide, hurt, wounded like that of a doe begging for mercy. She stuck her lower lip out in an adorable pout. "Cruel."

"Deal with it." You yanked the chain again, harder this time, forcing her to stumble forwards. "No manipulation."

The palms of her hands firmly on the ground in support, she looked up at you again. "But—"

"No!"

Another pull, this time upwards, forcing her head up into an uncomfortable angle. She grimaced, scrunched up her face, then her features twisted into a look of pure defiance.

"Bitch," she hissed.

You couldn't hold back a laugh. Tugging slightly at the chain in warning, you bent down and looked her straight in the eyes. Your nose almost touched hers, breath dancing over her face.

"What was that about unfortunate expectations?" you asked. Taunting. Mocking.

Rowena just stared, eyes narrowed, angry, seething. She wasn't going to make this easy for you.

Good. You were counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Huge thanks to UltimateFandomTrash for the summary!


End file.
